Coincidence or Destiny
by DarkZekai
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang lelaki yang anti sosial dan tak mempunyai hal bisa disebut teman dengan kehidupan yang monoton bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang akan merubah hidupnya yang monoton,...(gak pandai bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Coincidence or Destiny**

**DISCLAMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

Chapter 1

Segala kemungkinan itu ada, dari yang baru sampai yang lama, yang sudah maupun yang belum, dan masih banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Semua itu ada hal yang sering terfikirkan oleh semua orang tak terkecuali buatku atau malah aku sendiri yang memikirkan hal tersebut.

Bila dilihat sekelililing dari tempatku berada yang tengah berjalan dari tempatku singgah,...ah mksudku rumah, bayak orang yang bicara terlalu banyak atau orang yang melakukan hal tak perlu yang hanya akan menyianyiakan tenaga, anehkah aku memikirkan itu,...yah aku memang aneh itulah pemikiran orang terhadapku.

Hm,...kalau dilihat dari penampilan terlihat biasa saja, dengan kemeja dan jaz sekolah biasa dan celana khas sekolah, rambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang ada di kedua pipiku ini dan mata biru yang kata orang selalu terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan, mungin itu yang buat aku terlihat aneh dan selalu di jauhi semua orang, tapi itu pemikiran orang buatku itu tak masalah dan aku tak peduli dan yang ku pedulikan hanyalah diriku dan keluarga yang menggapku hal berharga di dunia ini.

Ku berjalan menapaki bumi menuju kesekolah dari sekeliling kulihat banyak orang berjalan bersama dengan orang yang disebut teman oleh mereka. Teman menurut kebanyakan pemikiran orang itu adalah kata yang merujuk pada orang yang kita kenal dekat dan selalu bersama, tertawa, tersenyum, dan menghibur disaat sedih, kalau ada yang menanyakan kepadaku apa aku puya seseorang yang bisa ku anggap teman jawabannya mungkin tidak, yang kupunyai selama di hidupku yang selalu monoton ini hanyalah seorang adik perempuan cerewet yang masih duduk di bangku smp kelas 3, untuk orang tua kami mereka sudah meninggal ketika aku masih smp.

Sesampainya disekolah, seperti biasa mereka selalu menjauhiku dan menghindar ketika aku mau menyapa mereka, mungkin mereka takut atau apalah aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, Ku lihat mereka sekelilingku lagi mereka tetap sama hanya sekumpulan manusia yang tak bisa ku sebut sebagai teman, dan pandanganku teralihkan ketika kudengar suara bel berbunyi tanda bel masuk dan dimulainya hariku yang selalu monoton.

"Uzumaki",Pandanganku kualihkan pada Anko-sensei yang menyebut namaku, ku melihatnya yang sedang menata kertas ulangan kami tadi.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan?" Lanjutnya sambil memberiku perintah padaku

"Haaah,...apa tak ada yang lainnya sensei, yang piket hari inikan bukan aku"jawab ku sambil menghela nafas malas.

"Yang kusuruh itu kau Uzumaki bukan mereka,Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah,kulihat halaman belakan terlihat agak kotor mungkin kau-"

"Ya...ya...Dasar guru yang bisanya selalu menyuruh murid"Gumamku sambil 'sedikit' menyinggungnya

"Apa kau bilang Uzumaki,jadi kau lebih suka..."Anko-sensei berkata dengan nada angkuh nan dinginnya yang selalu buat merinding para muridnya.

"Oh...ok...ok akan kukembalikan buku ini ke perpus"

"haaah...Guru yang menyeramkan"kataku pada guru sadis tersebut setelah kupastikan jaraknya sudah jauh dari jankauan pendengarannya.

Kunaiki tangga kelantai 3 sekolahku menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah, dan itulah sebabnya aku tak mau di suruh ke perpustakaan, perpustakaan sekolah terlalu jauh dari kelasku yang ada di lantai 2.

Kulihat sekitarku yang sudah sepi karna memang sudah waktunya pulang hanya sebagian murid yang masih tinggal di sekolah karna kegiatan klub mereka. Aku tak bergabung ke klub sekolah bukanya aku tak punya ketrampilan apapun hanya sebuah sifat jelek yang selalu melekat pada setiap manusia yaitu malas, hanya itulah alasan yang tepat.

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika ku sampai pada depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'perpustakaan'. Kubuka pintu tersebut dan kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan , 'Sepi' kata itulah yang pertama terlintas dalam pikiranku ini, 'namanya juga perpustakaan pasti selalu sepi,...bodohnya aku'.

Kuedarkan pandanganku dan kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam hanya ada beberapa orang yang adam di ruaangan tersebut, tak ada yang menyapa, tak ada panggilan karna memang tak ada yang kukenal dan mengenal diriku ini.

Setelah selesai meletakkan buku itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang perempuan menaiki tangga guna mengambil buku yang berada di rak buku paling tinggi. Kuberjalan melewati dia dengan langkah santai tanpa memandangnya. Setelah beberapa langkah kulewati dia, entah ada perasaan apa yang membuatku meliriknya sekali lagi, dan seketika itu juga mataku terbelalak kaget melihatnya jatuh dari tangga.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbalik dan menuju wanita yang kulewati tadi untuk menyelamatkannya yang jatuh dari tangga, kuraih tubuhnya tepat sebelum dia menyentuh lantai, kutatap wajahnya yang berada di bawahku dan kutanyakan " Apa kau baik baik saja?" untuk memastikan apakah dia dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Ah,..ya aku baik baik saja, bisa lepaskan aku" Uhh,...perempuan yang dingin pikirku dalam hati sambil melepaskan dan menurunkannya dari gendonganku.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan aku". Jawabnya dengan suara datar dan setelah itu berbalik dan meninggalkan yang masih diam di tempat.

'Seperti itukah caranya berterima kasih terhadap orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, wanita yang dingin". Gumamku sedikit tidak terima, bukanya aku berharap di beri apa olehnya paling tidak mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan sopan dan tersenyum, huh biarlah aku tak mau banyak berpikir lebih baik aku tak mempedulikannya lagipula aku juga tak mengenalnya.

Kulanjutkan tujuanku tadi, keluar dari ruangan sepi yang disebut perpustakaan dan pulang lala kembali bekerja part time di sebuah kedai ramen.

Diperjalanan tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi dan sesampainya ditempat kerja ku pandangi sebentar tulisan yang ada di atas pintu masuk yang bertuliskan 'Mie Ramen Ichiraku' dan kemudian aku buka pintu dan masuk ke kedai dan pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian seragam yang dipakai di kedai itu.

"Oh,...Naruto bisakah kau hari ini gantikan aku memasak aku ada keperluan mendadak" panggil seseorang meminta aku untuk menggantikannya.

"Tolong ya kau kan sering menggantikan Ayame ketika dia sedang tidak bisa bekerja,...please..."kupikirkan sejenak menimbang jawaban apa yang harus ku ambil ya atau tidak, bukannya aku tidak pandai memasak tapi aku sedang agak malas bekerja yang repot repot.

"haah,...baiklah apa boleh buat aku-"

"Oh,... Terima kasih Naruto, besok pasti akan kutraktir kau 2 cake strowbery" Sela pegawai yang bernama Sora dan langsung pergi.

"Dasar, haah sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang merepotkan" kataku sambil kulirikkan ke arah pelanggan yang masuk ke kedai ini dan memastikan jumlah pelanggan yang masuk dan berlalu masuk ke dapur dan mulai memasak.

"haah,..akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan hari ini" kataku sambil menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang ada di dapur.

"Kerja yang bagus Naruto-kun, banyak pelanggan yang suka masakanmu hari ini" Kata seorang pegawai wanita yang bernama Ayame anak pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Ahh,...hari ini banyak sekali pelanggan yang masuk padahal ini bukan akhir pekan" keluhku pada Ayame-san.

"Tenang saja besok pasti kau akan dapat bonus dari ayah, Naruto-kun" katanya mencoba menyemangatiku dengan iming iming bonus.

"Ya,...Ya..., aku sudah tahu"

"Oh ya,...aku pulang dulu ya, aku ada janji dengan seseorang" katanya sambil melihat Hp dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Pasti dari pacarnya Ayame-san, kalau pacar aja langsung semangat" ejekku ketika dia sudah berlalu.

"Biarin,..makanya cari dong" Uhh kurasa dia ya, teman aja tidak punya bagaimana aku dapat pacar.

Baiklah waktunya bagiku juga harus pulang kerumah, pasti adikku sedang menungguku" sambil berdiri dan melemaskan otot yang sedikit kaku dan beranjak menuju ruang ganti dan pulang kerumah.

Sudah jam sebelas malam sepertinya aku sudah terlambat pulang ke rumah. Sepi sekali, namanya juga malam pasti ya sepi bodohnya aku. Kulihat disekitarku sekali lagi, pandangan mataku terhenti pada seorang pria yang sedang akan di rampok oleh beberapa, sepertinya 4 orang ' Abaikan saja Naruto jangan ikut campur jika kau tidak mau repot' batinku sambil meneruskan langkah berpura pura tidak peduli.

"Hey,...kalian lelaki pengecut beraninya kalian keroyokan" langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar di telingaku, kucoba mengingatnya kembali dan kulihat siapa 'pink' ketika kulihat warna rambutnya dan kutersadar bahwa dia si Wanita dingin begitulah sebutanku padanya. Ada rasa ingin membantu dalam hatiku bukannya aku peduli atau apa tapi kalu korbannya wanita bukan hanya uang yang hilang tapi bisa, ah gak mau jelasinnya,...

Tapi ketika aku menengoknya sekali lagi, sepertinya gadis tersebut tak butuh bantuan dariku, dia sudah menjatuhkan keempat perampok tadi. Sepertinya aku salah sudah mengkhawatirkannya, sebaiknya kulanjutkan langkahku kembali, kupastikan sekali lagi bahwa keadaannya. Tapi kekhawatiranku terjadi juga, gadis tersebut terjatuh pingsan, ternyata bukan hanya empat orang ada dua lagi yang datang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari kearah mereka, seperti kejadian waktu di perpus tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya.

Setelah Sampai aku langsung menghantam kepala sampai pingsan salah satu dari mereka ketika mereka lengah "A-apa,.." tak mempedulikan kekagetan mereka aku langsung menyerang bagiku yang paling dekat denganku dan kutendang bagian ulu hatinya sampai tak sadarkan diri, dua sudah jatuh tinggal satu lagi.

"Kurang ajar,...Siapa kau beraninya menyerang dari belakang" Katanya dengan nada kasar dan mengeluar senjata berupa pisau, 'Uhh,...lalu kalian yang menyerang seorang wanita keroyokan bisa di bilang berani' batinku sambil tetap waspada pada lawanku.

"RASAKAN INI,..." teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ke arahku dengan menghunuskan pisau kearahku, aku tak tinggal diam, aku langsung menghindar ke kiri dan ku tendang leher bagian kirinya sampai tak tersadarkan diri, kulihat lagi apa masih ada yang masih mau melawan atau tidak, menyadari semua lawan sudah tak berdaya ku kendorkan pertahananku dan kulihat para korban perampokan tersebut.

Kuambil dompet yang sepertinya punya pria yang dirampok yang ada di saku belakang tersebut dan kulangkahkan kakiku kepadanya dan kuserahkan padanya dan menanyakan " Apa anda baik baik saja? " untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Ah, aku baik baik saja lagipula rumaku juga dekat kok,...terima kasih nak, lebih baik kau cemaskan gadis itu dia tadi di pukul dengan keras" jawabnya sabil menyarankan aku untuk menolong gadis yang pingsan itu, kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya 'sepertinya benar sepertinya dia terluka agak parah'.

"Ah ya baiklah kalu begitu biar aku yang urus dia, bapak pulang saja" kataku kepada pria itu sambil memberikan senyum tulus.

"Baiklah kalu begitu sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya" Kata pria itu sambil berlalu pergi.

"OK,..sekarang harus kuapakan gadis ini, akan kuantar dia kerumah sakit atau kerumah"kataku sambil mengendong 'gadis dingin' ini, kalau kubawa kerumahnya aku tidak tahu karna gadis ini tak membawa tanda pengenal dan kalau ke rumah sakit mungkin jaraknya terlalu jauh tapi kalau kubawa kerumah pasti adikku akan mengamuk, ah mungkin dia akan mengerti kalau di kasih penjelasan.

"Yah tidak apalah sedikit kena amukannnya,...paling tidak gadis ini harus diobati dulu"

Naruto POV end

Dan kemungkinan Naruto akan mendapatkan 'teman' akan terjadi

TBC

Ok ini adalah fanfic ketigaku heheheehe, coba bikin yang multichapter dan cerita ini juga (pasti) berantakan dan banyak typo dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini

Dan mungkin untuk chapter depan akan agak lama,... -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Story_****© DarkZekai**

**_WARNINGS_****:****_Typo(s)_****,****_OOC_****,****_AU_****, alur kecepatan, and****_many others_**

Chapter 2

'BUGH'

"Ugh,..Sial aku terjatuh dari sofa' umpatku sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalaku yang terkena lantai, sambil mencoba bangun.

Kuarahkan pandaganku pada jam dinding untuk memastikan jam berapa aku terbangun, kuhela nafasku saat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang "Sial,...hampir jam 6, aku bisa keduluan ke kamar mandi, sungguh sangat merepotkan kalu harus menunggu perempuan mandi" gumamku sambil menuju kamar mandi 'sepertinya ada yang kulupakan,...ah biarlah nanti juga ingat setelah mandi'.

(-)

"Ahh,...Segarnya,..." kataku sambil mengekspresikan kesegaran yang kurasakan setelah mandi dan berjalan menuju kamarku , entah kenapa badanku terasa lelah sekali tadi setelah bangun, apa aku kemarin bekerja terlalu larut ugh ini pasti gara gara kepala ku terbentur tadi.

Sesampainya aku di depan kamar kubuka pintu kamarku dan memasuki kamar tersebut, ku masuki kamarku dan kuhidupkan lampu kamarku. Pandanganku terpaku pada gundukan yang ada di atas kasurku. Gundukan itu mulai sedikit bergerak dan akhirnya aku tahu apa yang kulupakan lebih tepatnya siapa yang kulupakan.

Kulihat dia mulai menurunkan selimut, dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin bisa membuat siapa saja matanya tak bisa berkedip, tanpa terkecuali buat aku yang sekarang masih memandanginya yang hanya mengenakan pakain dalam saja wajahku pun lang sung memerah dan ada sedikit darah keluar dari hidungku.

Aku tersadar lamunan sesatku ketika dia mulai menyadari keadaannya yang 'terbuka' dan mulai akan berteriak, tapi sebelum itu aku langsung menuju kearahnya dan langsung menutup mulutnya kurasakan dia mulai berontak dan mencakar-cakar punggungku.

"Ugh,..tenanglah,..aku tak melakukan dan tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan" ucapku padanya untuk menenangkannya.

Kulihat dia mulai tenang dan tidak berontak lagi, tapi saat kutengokkan kepalaku kesamping tepat keaarah pintu dan kulihat ada seorang perempuan dengan surai pirang yang tengah tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kakak,...sepertinya kau sedang bersenang senang ya, apa aku mengganggumu,..?" tannya dengan tersenyum sangat manis tapi dalam pandanganku senyuman itu sangatlah ngeri sampai membuat bulu kudukku meremang karnanya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan adikku sebuah tinju yang sangat keras menghantam perutku dan sebuah bonus tendangan langsung mementalkan aku kearah dinding dekan pintu, "Ugh sial sepertinya aku harus pergi dari tempat ini' batinku bersuara, tapi saat kutengokkan kepalaku keaarah pintu kesempatanku untuk melarikan diripun hancur dan aku harus pasrah kalau aku mungkin akan mati ditangan kedua perempuan ini, mungkin itu berlebihan tapi ini akan jadi pagi yang paling buruk bagiku.

(-)

Disebuah ruang yang biasa di buat menjadi ruang makan bagi keluarga atau apalah sebutanya yang penting itu biasa untuk makan menjadi tempat introgasi kepadaku dan Gadis dingin itu oleh adikku-Naruko yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"**Kakak,...**bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" seketika bulu kudukku langsung meremang mendengar Naruko adikku memanggilku dengan suara 'manis' dengan senyuman seperti medusa yang siap membuat apa saja menjadi batu.

"B-baiklah,...sebenarnya aku bertenu dengannya waktu aku dalam perjalan pulang kemarin , dan aku membantu atau lebih tepatnya menolongnya dari para preman preman, dan seperti itulah singkat cerita tentang yang terjadi" jelasku singkat tak mau menceritakan dengan detail.

"Satu lagi kenapa waktu tadi aku masuk kamarmu kalian dalam keadaan seperti itu?" lanjutnya bertanya padaku masih dengan nada yang benar benar menakutkan.

"Mungkin dia ingin memperkosaku ketika dia melihatku yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja, dan itu di perkuat dengan tatapannya yang tak henti menatapku tanpa berkedip" jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah oleh 'gadis dingin' seakan ingin memojokkanku.

"Salah kamu sendiri, lagian waktu aku bawa kau masuk ke kesini seingatku pakaianmu masih lengkap" protesku tak terima akan apa yang dikatakan gadis dingin itu "Mungkin saja kau sendiri yang melepas sendiri"

"Ap-pa,...Jangan salahkan aku, kukira ini ada dirumahku dan lalu kenapa kamu membekap mulutku ha"

"Itu karna kamu ingin berteriak-"

"DIAM,...kalau kalian tidak bisa diam akan kurobek pakain kalian dan kukurung kalian berdua di gudang"oh sial,..karna kami berdebat sampai melupakan masih ada makhluk ganas lain.

"O-oK" jawab kami berdua ngeri.

Saat mulai dirasa tenang adikku langsung menengok ke arah gadis dingin yang ada di sampingku " Kau gadis menyebalkan yang hampir di perkosa kakakku siapa namamu"

"Hey,..kenapa aku-"protesku tak terima dan langsung di potong lagi oleh adikku dengan tatapan angkernya.

"O-oke"

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi siapa namamu,.?" Adikku melanjutkan acara mengintrogasi gadis pink dingin itu.

"Haruno Sakura" jadi namanya Sakura pas sekali dengan penampilannya tapi tak pas yang ada dalam dirinya komentarku dalam hati, tak mau lagi aku kena amukan kedua gadis yang ada di depanku.

"Hm,..Haruno ya, sepertinya kau ada hubungan dengan kepala sekolah kita ya" kataku menyadari mengomentarinya.

"Jelas ada aku ini kan anaknya" Ujarnya menjelaskan padaku dan Naruko

"Ok,..kita selesaikan masalah ini dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat sekolah" kataku ketika kulihat sudah jam sudah hampir menunjukkan hampir waktunya berangkat sekolah.

"Betul juga hari ini kan aku ada ulangan,..kalau gitu aku bersiap siap dulu"kata adikku berdiri dari tempat duduknya"Oh ya,...kalau aku masih mendengar kalian masih ribut,..kalian akan tahu sendirikan apa yang aku katakan tadi"lanjutnya sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ya,..ya adikku tercinta" ucapku padanya sambil sedikit berteriak agar Naruko mendengarnya."Jadi gimana kau masih ingin ribun denganku dan mau dikurung di gudang bersamaku"ucapku pada gadis dingin ini.

"Baiklah,..tapi jangan kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu yang telah berani melihat tubuhku ini" kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam padaku.

"Terserahlah,..."kataku tak peduli dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap siap jika kau tidak ingin terlambat sekolah" Kataku padanya yang masih menggrutu tidak jelas.

"LELAKI SIALAN"

(-)

'Haah,...pagi yang melelahkan, mendingan aku pakai motor saja bisa gawatnanti kalau terlambat' batinku ketika terpikir olehku menggunakan motor sport kesayanganku keluaran h*nda dan jarang sekali kupakai untukkesekolah, dan kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakan ketika menyadari adanya seorang atau dua orang di belakangku.

"Hey,Naru kalau ingin bonceng cepetan" kataku pada salah satu perempuan yang ada di belakangku yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Gak, aku sudah sms Gaara untuk kesini, mending kakak boncengin Haruno-san saja,...oh sudah datang dia,...daah kakak" ucapnya sambil berlari melewatiku dan pergi bersama si panda itu yah aku memang kurang suka dengannya bukanya aku siscon,..atau apalah itu.

"Dasar siscon" seketika kutolehkan pada orang yang mengatakan kata itu padaku "Apa,..tidak terima hah"lanjutnya dingin sadar akan tatapan tidak sukaku padanya.

"Mau naik tidak, kalau tidak mau ku tinggal kau dan kalau mau cepat dan naiklah dan jangan terlalu lama berfikir berandai kalau menyuruh teman atau supirmu menjemput kesini" kataku sedikit kesal karna omongannya tadi padaku.

"Ok,..baiklah" katanya kesal padaku

(-)

Kami datang kesekolah tepat pada waktunya dan entah kenapa banyak pasang mata yang melihat kami ketika sampai disekolah dan banyak pasang mata atau para lelaki yang memandang kearahku dengan tidak suka entahlah aku tidak peduli

"Hey,..kenapa semua orang melihat kita..?" tanyaku padanya yang sudah turun dari motorku.

"Dasar lelaki tidak peka,..tunggu saja nanti sebentar lagi pasti kamu nanti akan di panggil ke ruangan ibuku" katanya dingin sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam berfikir apa yang dikatakannya padaku.

"Tu-tunggu dia bilang akan di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah,...bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi" teriakku seolah baru menyadari kesalahan fatalku karena kebodohanku tidak memikirkanya dari tadi.

'Pasti aku akan di hukum yang sangat berat karna telah membawa pergi semalaman putrinya apalagi tanpa kabar, tapi ini juga bukan kesalahanku juga, ya ini salah dia aku akan coba jelaskan pada kepala sekolah, tapi sepertinya tak akan semudah itu'

'Apa aku bolos aja ya hari ini' yah mungkin itu pilihan yang bagus tapi mungkin juga pilihan yang sangat buruk ' Ini semua gara gara wanita sial itu, seharusnya ku biarkan saja dia waktu itu,...yah dan kau Naruto kau akan jadi lelaki sampah yang paling kotor karna membiarkan seorang wanita yang,...ah sudahlah mendingan aku langsung kelas saja melakukan hal membosankan yang biasa dan tenang dan berharap masalah yang lebih buruk tidak akan mendatangiku,...ya semoga saja'

/

TBC

A/N : Akhirnya aku dapat inspirasi juga menulis lanjutan cerita ini,...kuucapkan terimakasih pada "Angsa dan serigala"salah satu band indie yang telah membangkitkan inspirasi dalam otakku ini dengan lagu lagu yang begitu fresh dan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini.


End file.
